The Devil Wears A Leather Jacket
by LePipi
Summary: Lucifer wants Sam to say 'yes' to a date. Sam just wants to survive school. Dean needs to reinvent his approach to 'hotties'. Castiel wont have any of it.
1. Chapter 1

**I went on a vacation and I just came back like four days ago. This is just a short brake from my other stories, I promise to get back to them. But this will be a very short one, maybe 2 or 3 chapters more. Just some thoughts I've been having. I wanted to make a slightly more humorous piece. So Sam is in college like he was supposed to and Lucifer keeps making googoo eyes at him. Castiel is a librarian with an attitude problem and Dean is an ass with an attitude problem. Enjoy.**

The devil wears a leather jacket

The day could have gone better.

If only that creep would just stop staring at him.

Sam clicked his pen nervously on the desk as he rummaged his brain through the new assignment they were given. He found he couldn't even grasp an idea under the intense gaze of Lucifer.

Or Satan.

Or the Devil.

Really, they gave him a whole lotta names, although nobody really ever said them to his face. Everyone held something of an, awe, if you will for him.

He was known for a lot of things on campus, none of which were good.

His I.D. card would go something like this.

**Lucifer (surname kept in secret)**

**Age: 27 (oldest one on campus)**

**Favorite color: blood (?)**

**Favorite food: soul (!)**

**Can't be seen without: Leather jacket**

**Likes: not much**

**Dislikes: stupid questions (strongly)**

**Known for: **

**-bashing a guy's head with a steaming cup of peppermint tea when he requested green tea.**

**-cursing loudly through the halls while sleepwalking**

**-fake chocking his roommate Castiel while laughing on numerous occasions**

**-throwing a girl through the window on the third floor because she 'said something stupid'**

**-only smokes Marlboro Red**

**-his blond stubble**

Everybody talked about him like he was a demi god or some sort. He was the main attraction on every party, although he didn't do much, just sip from a cup in time. Everyone said he didn't really go to parties, but Sam saw him on everyone he ever went to.

Personally, Sam didn't think much into him.

He was just some guy with temper issues that everybody found mysterious and dark and practically drooled over him. Sam was known for looking like a puppy sometimes, but he didn't drool like one.

But right now Sam was feeling like having an anxiety attack.

Lucifer was boring holes into him with his stare.

Sam's breath started heaving.

-"Luke, if you could explain the solution to the problem I gave you."- The teacher, Zachariah startled Lucifer out of his staring, giving Sam a chance to sigh in relief.

-"Why won't you say my name right?"- Lucifer rumbled through the deafening silence of the room, his tone perplexed, like he really, really wished to understand the complexity of Zachariah.

-"Sam, could you give us the answer?"- Zachariah turned towards Sam, little sweat drops shining on his pink skin like a pig on a chopping board. He was shaking heavily.

Sam felt bewildered. Wow, why is everyone so afraid of this guy? And why was he the escape plan to Zachariah?

-"Well, we could start by-" –But he was cut off.

-"Sam's name is more of a blasphemy than my is! Samael was the original god of demons, not Lucifer. You might want to brush up on your bible study _Zach_."- Lucifer cut through their words, speaking with low threat in his voice.

-"I am not a demon god!"- Sam was having none of it. He practically called him the devil!

-"This isn't about you, Sam."- Lucifer finally looked back at him, his look stern, but with a dash of something... something else.

-"People please..."- Zachariah stuttered through the growing noise on the class room.

-"Then why did you put my name on the table!"- Sam shouted through the loud murmur of the room.

-"It was just an example to prove a point..."- Lucifer waved his hand dismissingly, as if it wasn't important.

-"Bullshit! You think everything is about you! You think everybody is here to watch you perform! Well, guess what! You get no standing ovation from me!"- Sam stood up grabbing his bag by the way, practically knocking down the door out of the classroom, and out of Harvard.

-/-

Dean was trudging through the library, with a heavy footstep.

'Stupid lil brothers, and their school's and education and puppy dog eyes...' –He cursed inwardly, his eyes chasing through the shelves of the library.

-"May I help you?"- A raspy voice questioned behind him.

He turned to the voice to see a... a man. A normal looking, stubbly man. With the brightest set of blue eyes he'd ever seen.

-"I bet you could."- Dean bit his lip in a suggestive manner letting his eyes trail over the man's body. He wore a white shirt with a loose black tie and black pants. Pretty casual for a librarian, though he looked just, yummy in those clothes. They would look fine next to his bed. But his thought were cut off by an accusatory tone.

-"Excuse me?"- Nerdy dude questioned lowly. Dean felt pretty startled by the sudden change in his voice. Was that, was that threat in his voice?

-"Yeah, a little hottie like yourself..."- Dean gave him his best wink, grinning wildly. He could get this guy. Probably nobody ever offered to bed him. He'd be easy.

Or so he thought.

-"You do _not_ get to give me objectifying names. You probably thought that I'm an easy lay right, nobody offers to take him home right? Well, I am to inform you that this is not the best of my days."- The scary nerdy dude practacly growled in his face, baring his at every word. Dean felt a little like pissing his pants, though a strange arousal was settling low in his stomach. Wow. That was something.

-"I suggest you leave."- The guy growled right up Dean's face.

Dean didn't know what to think. The guy, the hot guy, just gave him the harshest rejection he ever took. But wait, he never got rejected! Like, what's his problem?

-"Okay."- Dean replied in a mousy voice, made his way from under the dude's stare and quickly scrambled out of the library.

Like seriously? Seriously! Dean Winchester just got rejected?

And out of all the people it was this, rumpled guy looking like he hadn't seen the sunlight in years? It could have been some blond bomb shell with the tits and everything. He could have forgiven that. Or like some gym bunny that thought too highly of his balls to have them fondled by him. He could have over looked that too. But this? The guy looked like a homeless person wannabe!

And he got rejected by a homeless person.

And what did he do wrong! He made a nice comment about his looks...

Well, maybe not a nice comment... 'Hottie' wouldn't classify as an appreciation of his beauty wouldn't it?

But it worked on everybody! Everyone liked to be called a hottie! It's not even dirty!

But apparently nerdy dude is too high and mighty to be called a hottie!

Fuck him!

He's not, he's not even good looking...

He slammed his car door shut apologizing silently to the Impala. He turned the key, the car roaring back to life.

Oh, who is he kidding...

The guy was a scruff muffin...

**-/-**

Sam needed this party. He needed to just relax and enjoy himself this night. The incident with Lucifer a couple of days ago left him more rattled then anything in a long time. He didn't have any more classes with him for the following week which was like a breath of fresh air. No more creepy staring from Satan! Woot!

But he wasn't relaxing, not really.

These kind of parties were not his way set up.

His idea of relaxation is a bar, his brother, or Gabriel his best friend, a stack of cards and a couple of beers.

And this, this was just... Suffocating.

Too many people, making the big house seem so small, loud unintelligible noises from everywhere, somebody throwing up on the roof, very familiar type of smoke filling his lungs.

Too much you know?

And that Ruby, oh God, she's been trying to drag up to a room upstairs for half the night and if he just sees her one more time he's gonna snap. Fo real.

-"Hey, uh, I'll just head back for a minute, catch some air, okay?"- He shouted back to Gabriel, though it went very muffled from the music.

Gabriel just nodded although he didn't seem to catch anything for his eyes were fixed on something else, or somebody else entirely.

Sam cursed inwardly and squeezed himself through the crowd and out the back.

He took one deep, deep, audible breath from the nights cold. The backyard was empty, some trees surrounding the bulding.

Or so he thought.

-"Hello, Sam."- An awfully familiar voice spoke from somewhere near him.

He turned to see the shine of a leather jacket and a lit cigarette make their way towards him. The light finally illuminated a face...

Satan's face.

Sam's inner voice went into a rampage of blasphemous words.

-"Yeah."- Was Sam's short reply.

Lucifer laid his back against the cold wall next to Sam, puffing away at his cigarette.

All the while Sam's head was working on the master escape plan out of this situation.

-"Do you mind if I smoke?"- Lucifer's voice cut smoothly through the night air.

-"What would you do if I said that yes, I did mind?"- Sam really wasn't in the mood. Lucifer wasn't gonna listen to him no matter what. He was the so called 'rebel'.

-"I would stub out my cigarette."- Came the short reply from Lucifer, sounding matter-of-factly.

-"No you wouldn't."- Sam huffed out stubbornly, despite his surprise at Lucifer's words.

-"Yes, I would. I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable, not intentionally."- Lucifer offered calmly next to him.

Sam raised his eyebrows at him. Lucifer kept his poker face.

-"I guess you dropped that policy at Zachariah's class."- Sam murmured more to himself, than to Lucifer.

But Lucifer caught that.

-"I apologize for what happened that day. I was merely making a point. Although, I am sorry for your discomfort. I hope to be forgiven."- Lucifer spoke quietly his voice softer than usual.

And who the hell picked his words like that?

-"It's okay. I get it."- Sam affirmed quietly, looking at his feet.

The stood against the wall in silence, though it didn't feel uncomfortable. It was strange but not uncomfortable.

-"I would love to take you out."-

...

...

WHAT!

WHAT, WHAT WHAT?

Did Lucifer just say...

He couldn't.

He didn't.

Did he?

-"Did you say something?"- It felt stupid to ask, it was probably the wind just making noise, but he had to be sure that Lucifer didn't just say that.

-"I did. I said I would love to take you out."- Lucifer spoke as soft as a pillow. It suited him in a very strange way.

-"Wha... What do you want from me Lucifer?"- Sam's voice came out strangled. He just...

This wasn't happening.

It couldn't.

It didn't.

Did it?

-"I want you to say yes."- Lucifer said with quiet earnest in his voice. As if he was trying to keep it down.

-"I-I... Hell no!"- Sam shouted through his momentarily insanity.

He turned his back on the wide eyes of Lucifer and slammed the door behind him, once again in the suffocating house.

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK.

Just happened?

**So I really hope you enjoyed it. Review are always appreciated and great motivation! Tell me if I should continue. Thanks in advance. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil wears a leather jacket

Lucifer was being more insufferable than ever, after the... incident.

Sam would be sitting in the cafeteria with Jessica and Gabriel and he'd sneak beside him. And Sam would ignore him, Gabriel would start cracking uncomfortable jokes and Jessica would make small talk with Lucifer, who wouldn't take his eyes off him.

Then he would ask Sam if he changed his mind, and Sam would spit his coffee out and start shouting like the over grown 13-year old girl he was.

Or he would be sitting in class minding his own business, when a paper roll would land on it. Written inside

' Are you single, male, and hot?

Yes ( Then you should date Lucifer)

No ( Lucifer will still have you )'

And he would make a show of throwing it across to the basket.

Or he would go back to his apartment, which he shared with his brother, Dean. Throw away the clothes and bag on the floor, seat himself neatly on the bed, laptop on his knees, open up Facebook, see who was up to what, a couple of notifications bleeping red.

The first one an invitation to a frat party.

Pass.

The second one a message from Jessica concerning some gossip she had to deliver.

Reply.

And the third one...

A post on his wall.

He opened it to see a youtube link of African Queen from 2Face Idibia.

Sender: Lucifer

Sam glared at the lyrics 'You are my African Queen' that stood above the link.

Sam was no African Queen!

He was not Lucifer's African Queen!

He quickly deleted the post, blocked Lucifer from friends and curled in the sheets, fisting them harshly from all the pent up frustration he felt.

What was this guy's deal?

Why, why was he so set on dating him!

He could have any guy or girl he wants from all the worship he's been getting!

That Ruby chick that tries too hard has been pining on him for years!

And, and that british guy, Crowley what's his name, he's been practically falling on his knees for Lucifer!

Sam shut his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep, promising to stop acting like the Samantha his brother kept calling him.

-/-

Dean was speeding in his car, his destination: Library!

The car speakers were blasting Enter Sandman from Metallica, but inside, his headphones connected to his phone were playing 'Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You'.

He had a reputation to stand up to! Bad boy, womanizer extraordinaire!

But still a closet romantic with a thing for boy's with blue eyes.

Unfortunately that side was ever rarely seen.

So now, he was going to go to his nerdy dude, and let the romance in him flow!

He pulled up by the library, grabbed the flowers he had bought in his car and hurried inside.

Nerdy Dude was at the counter of the library, rummaging through some books.

The glasses he wore just added fuel to Dean's raising libido.

He walked slowly towards him, big shit-eating grin plastered on his face. His pearly whites should do the deal. There was no way he was gonna get rejected now. No way!

He harrumphed in front of his guy, hence the dude just wasn't letting go of his books.

He slowly raised his head, his eyes widening significantly upon seeing Dean.

-"These are for you. Castiel."- Dean grinned as he spotted the name tag. And what a lovely name to go with that lovely face.

Castiel wrapped his hand insecurely around the flowers, examining them with a look like he just watched 'The Secret'.

He turned his furrowed gaze to Dean who just about sparkled with glee.

-"My name is Dean. And I would love to take you out."- He said, his confidence radiating from his words.

-"Dean."- Castiel rasped, his gaze unchanging.

-"Yes?"- Dean prompted.

-"You thought some flowers and a smile and everything will be fine, right? A date, and then back to your place?"- Castiel surprised Dean with his choice of words, and that undertone of threat much like last time.

So yeah, he might have been right, but he didn't **have **to bed him after their first date. Yeah, sure, it would have been a total bonus, but not necessary.

-"I'm sorry to disappoint. The exit is that way."- Castiel said nodding back to where Dean came from, turning back to his books.

Dean stood astounded.

-"But..."- His voice strained and mousy, but he tried.

-"I have work to attend to. Please."- Castiel dismissed him with a wave of his hand, not even glancing at him.

Dean's macho bravado was back in the game, stomping away loudly through the library.

On second thought...

He quickly jogged back to Castiel, grabbed the small bouquet and trudged off the library.

Fuck him.

Fuck.

Just fuck it.

He just made an ass of himself, with the flowers and being polite and bullshit!

And for what?

Nothing!

This time, driving away with his car, he let Metallica blast off, without the interference of Whitney Houston.

-/-

Sam did end up going to that frat party. Jessica and Gabriel managed to convince him to attend.

He was having such a bad time.

He couldn't drink alcohol, because he had an exam tomorrow.

He couldn't dance, because all they played was some disco bullshit.

Sam couldn't even mash potato.

The food was just chips upon chips.

And all of his friends were hitting it off with somebody else.

Even Lucifer was nowhere to be found. At least, with him he'd have somebody to be annoyed to. Or just be given some attention...

He quickly brushed that thought away, making his way outside the house and to streets, to find his car.

He found his car.

He also found a fight in front of his car.

Four guys were piling on some guy. Although the other guy seemed to be the one doing the beating. He jogged to them, shouting.

-"Hey! Hey, back off!"- The group spotted him, making a run in the other direction. He found their faces bloodied, frightened.

The badass guy was standing over his car.

Who happened to be Lucifer.

-"Hey, uh, dude you alright?"- Sam asked worriedly. Because, besides everything the guy was still in a fight and over his car, so he just had to be worried, okay?

Lucifer finally turned his face to him, gasping for breath. His face had a couple of scratches and a gash or two, who were bleeding heavily.

-"Shit! We gotta get you to the hospital!"- Sam found himself panicking, taking Lucifer's face in his hand, twisting it from side to side, examining him.

Lucifer seemed completely unfazed, not even remotely scared, just curious as he searched Sam's face in wonder.

-"There's no need. I'm fine."- He brushed away Sam's hand stepping around him to walk slowly back through the street.

Sam stood bewildered.

-"What do you mean you're fine, you're not fine, you're... Just let me clean them, please?"- Sam shouted back to Lucifer, who turned slowly to him, with a puzzled look on his face.

-"I have a first aid kit in the back. Please."- Sam pleaded. He didn't even know why he was so worried. It was Lucifer, he should be glad about this! But he was never that kind of person. Lucifer might be bothersome, but he had never been mean to Sam. Not in the slightest. And he is hurt, badly. He deserves his help.

Lucifer trudged unsurely to Sam, who opened the Impala's side door to let him in. Lucifer seat himself down unsurely.

Sam brought back the first aid kit from the back and seated himself on the driver's seat facing Lucifer.

He poured some ethanol on a clean towel.

-"This is gonna hurt, a little."- Sam said in warning.

He put the towel softly to Lucifer's temple, expecting a hiss a grunt a cry of pain.

Lucifer just blinked back at him.

-"So, uh, what was that fight about?"- Sam swallowed his surprise, trying to talk to keep himself calm. He wasn't sure why was he the one freaking out in this situation.

-"They wanted to trash your car. Jealous, probably."- Lucifer spoke leveled.

Sam furrowed his brows, surprised once again.

-"Well, uh thanks for, intervening."- Sam sounded lame even to himself.

-"You didn't have to."- He said quickly his gaze focused on pouring more ethanol on the rag.

-"I would have killed them if it weren't for you."- Lucifer said calmly through the night air.

Sam slowly brought his head to look back at Lucifer who looked completely calm.

-"Uh, what?"-

-"I would have killed them, but I thought how you would be disappointed if I did."- Lucifer replied softly.

Well he had the idea right ,although not completely. Sam would be more freaked out, if he did kill them, and he would probably blame himself for their death for the rest of his life, and report Lucifer to the cops.

But, yeah.

-"That's... Thank you."- Sam decided a thank you felt right.

-"Lucifer, is there something I can do? I mean, take you to the hospital, ah , give you a ride somewhere?"- Sam trailed of weakly. He sort of felt responsible for what had happened to Lucifer.

-"You can say yes."-

-"To what?"- Sam questioned him confused.

-"To a date."- Lucifer deadpanned.

Sam couldn't help his bitch face. Even in this kind of situation all that Lucifer could think about was a date?

-"Okay, fine. Yes."- Sam huffed his words, giving up.

-"Thank you."- And Lucifer sounded genuinely grateful.

Sam turned to Lucifer who looked very pleased.

He really didn't know what he got himself into.

**So I know I really let myself go with this one. But I just wanted to do a piece in which I can literally write anything I want to and not be worried, without limitations. So i hope people will find it fun, if very crackish.**

**Reviews keep me motivated. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

The Devil Wears A Leather Jacket

Sam was getting ready for his, oh God, 'date' with the Devil. He hadn't had the slightest idea of where they were going, or what they were doing there.

'_So, uh, where are you, where are we gonna go?"_

"_Someplace nice."_

"_Ahem, so, what should I wear?"_

"_You always look good."_

"_But, what if I'm not dressed properly?"_

"_You will be."_

So right now he only knew that he would be in front of his apartment at 8 o'clock, _sharp, _as he'd said.

Sam was buttoning up his old, plaid shirt as he looked himself over in the mirror. Since Lucifer was going to be acting like 'Zoro' then he would wear what he always wore. Some comfortable, worn out shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

He heard the bell ring with a startle. He thought it was early, he still probably had time...

As he opened the door he saw Lucifer standing there, and oh my goodness, talk about handsome!

He looked over the black, tight fitting shirt he wore and same, dark jeans, with shiny polished boots, and of course, the worn leather jacket.

And like a bullet to the head, it hit him that a new light shone over Lucifer. He was no longer 'stalker extraordinaire', but 'tall, dark and handsome'. He gulped down that lump in his throat and felt heat pool on his cheeks.

He looked back to Lucifer's face and saw him in a similar state as him; lips parted in awe, face flushed red, and eyes raking over him.

Boy were they in trouble.

"Y-You're early..." –Was the most coherent words Sam could have mustered at this precise moment, without adding a moan or sigh or two.

"No, I arrived exactly on time. See?"- Lucifer twisted his arm were a silver watch showed 08:00. And even though Sam was gay, he wasn't really into the gay scene, but dammit, he had some vague memory of a watch being the perfect accessory for a gentleman.

"Oh,uh, yeah, exactly on time." –Sam murmured a little embarrassed, hence he lost track of time not really getting though his full routine of getting ready.

"I have good sense of time." –Lucifer deadpanned, in that voice of his.

"Yeah, sure, but um, mind waiting a bit? I mean I still have, some, other, stuff, so... Yeah..."- Even though Sam considered Lucifer to be the awkward one, he couldn't even form a full sentence.

"Anything." –Lucifer affirmed with a nod. The way he spoke always seemed to take him aback.

"Just, come, have a seat, I'll be over soon." –Sam quickly remembered his manners as he held the door open. Lucifer brushed past him and into his apartment. He eyed everything with a sort of curiosity that Sam thought he looked at him with. He still found it creepy.

Sam went back to his bedroom, quickly put some deodorant on, that nice perfume Jessica bought for him, cleaned his boots, and yeah, he was ready.

Walking back to Lucifer, he was startled to see him with a picture frame in his hand. The picture of his mother and father. He quickly walked to him and snatched the picture away from his hands.

"I told you to sit still." –Sam bit at Lucifer who looked as unfazed as ever just, curious.

"My father beat me. Used to say I'm a freak, evil. That, I was the reason mother left. "- Lucifer said quietly, almost whispering, but his blue eyes never strayed from Sam's own.

"W-What happened?" –Sam whispered his question in kind, unconsciously resting a hand over Lucifer's arm.

"I ran away. I was, very young, and in time I met Castiel, also a runaway. He was younger, but, I found a brother in him. Haven't looked back since then."

Sam could only search Lucifer's eyes for a quiet few moments. He hadn't found the strength in him to let himself speak. His thoughts were a mess. But mostly he felt guilt. Guilt that he'd never gave Lucifer a chance, always dismissed him as a creep, never accepting him as a person, with emotions and thoughts.

"My parents died. I don't remember mom, but dad, he, he passed away two years ago. I, I used, still, blame myself for their death..."- Sam swallowed a sob as he spoke, his voice quivering.

And in an instant he felt a set of strong arms circle curl around his waist. He clenched his hands in Lucifer's shirt, letting his head rest in the crook of Lucifer's neck, sighing with relief he didn't knew he needed.

"It's not. It really isn't. You're a wonderful person. A good person. Which is rare in today's world." –Lucifer chuckled his last words of comfort and Sam chuckled with him, inhaling the sent of Lucifer.

Deciding to be bold he raised his nestled head and turned it towards Lucifer, who looked searchingly back at him, but never losing their proximity.

With a hitch of breath Sam dove in, taking Lucifer's lower lip between his own, feeling the blond stubble scratch at his cheeks. He felt Lucifer sigh, his chest pressed intently at him, as he eagerly returned the kiss. He felt the heat in the push and pull of their lips leaving him breathless, as he felt Lucifer's hands tug at his hair, and his own hands rake over the other man's chest and shoulders.

And finally, he felt the tightening in his pants, as he thought of all the possibilities that awaited beneath Lucifer's clothing. This is where it needed to stop.

"Lucifer, I-I'm... Thank you."- Sam pushed back Lucifer by his chest, finally breathing, and lacking the heat of the other's mouth.

Lucifer seemed too dazed to form words, which was rare and surprisingly funny to see in the usually stoic man. He only seemed to be able to breathe and gave his wet lips a lick.

"Let's... Let's go."- Sam really had to be out that apartment, for things would get hot and messy in a matter of seconds if they stayed there.

**Sooo, this is me being lazy and promising to update the rest tomorrow. x) It will be Sam and Lucifers date and then finally Dean and Castiel's. And after that the smut with Luci and Sam and the smut with Dean and Cas. :) So, this chapter was less humorus than my others but the dates will make up for it I promise. :)**

**So, please, review if you'd care to, it means a lot. :)**

**Also, if you have any Samifer requests send them NOW. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was stomping his way to the library ( surprise! ) his mind set on setting things with Castiel. If that guy wasn't even gonna give him a chance, then Dean wanted to know why! What was so wrong and repulsive about Dean that Castiel went out of his way to be rude to him.

He swung open the doors, thumping loudly against the walls, making the library patrons all snap their heads towards him.

His frown was set, not even sparing a glance to the wide-eyed students, eyes concentrated at the desk at the end of the room.

And there Castiel was sat again, head slung down ( again! ) but under those glasses his eyes were concentrated on him. He looked very much like Meryl Strip in the Devil Wears Prada, but Dean would never admit to watching that movie, or knowing who Meryl Strip is, or admiring her, or secretly having watched all her work.

No, not Dean.

"May I help you?" –Castiel asked in that dead voice of his, eyes unaffected by Dean's entrance.

"Why, yes, kind sir, it would be quite dandy if you could explain to me why the bloody hell are you treating me like a wanker!"- Dean spoke with a mock British accent. He was probably trying to make a statement with that outburst. But no, it just came out like a crazy meltdown. He was just gonna have to play it off.

"Was that supposed to be a British accent?" –Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow and God dammit he fucking did look like Meryl Strip!

"Just because you're hot doesn't give you the right to treat people like shit!"- Dean shouted over Castiel's calm words.

"You think I'm hot?" –Castiel's eyebrow wouldn't drop, only raising with amusement.

"You're missing the fucking point! Why do you hate me? Why?" –Dean's voice grew even louder, agitated with this man.

"First of, you don't swear in my library. Next, you don't yell at me, regardless if I'm in the library or not. Third, you don't know who you're talking to. Get out. You're making a scene and you're embarrassing yourself." – Castiel's gaze instantly dropped from amused to cold, his tone going a terrifying octave lower.

"First of, you only had to tell me. Second, I wouldn't do anything to upset you-

"You already did-"

'THIRD! Third, I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers! Why wont you go on a date with me? WHY!" – Dean stressed the last word, doing the Italian three fingers with his hands, eyes wildly blown with frustration.

"Well, maybe, because you frustrate me, and you're hot, and guys like you usually end up braking my fucking heart, because I give myself easily, and I let myself trust people I shouldn't, and maybe, just, maybe, I'm fucking scared!" –'Castiel cursed in his own library breaking his own rule' Was the first thought that ran through his mind as Castiel gave his speech.

"Well, maybe, you frustrate me too, but a kind of nice frustration, that makes you keep a person in your thoughts, and maybe, I'm fucking scared too, because you too are hot, and maybe, I find you really interesting and maybe I haven't felt like this in a long time and fucking maybe I think I would treat you right and I fucking WANT to get a date with you!" –Dean shouted in equal frustration.

"Well maybe you will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Maybe I'll see you at seven at Jefferson's café!"

"Maybe you will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And with those last words Dean stomped out of the library, flopped himself in his car seat, slammed the door shut, and halfway home the realization that he had a date with Castiel hit him. Or atleast, maybe he did.

-/-

Sam was surprised to see that Lucifer had taken him to a bar. Not classy, but it definitely worked for him.

What didn't work for him, was how Lucifer, just, stared at him, while he awkwardly sipped from his beer. He was trying to look anywhere but Lucifer, but the staring made him feel nervous. Because the guy simply didn't blink. And the way he stared wasn't that 'I'm looking for something' stare or that 'I wanna see into your soul stare' it was a 'I'm happy to be staring at you' stare that didn't imply anything behind it.

"So, uh, you wanna play some cards?" –Sam decided that if he were to go through this date he was gonna have to be the one putting the effort.

"I don't know how." –Lucifer stated firmly with a slight brow furrow, though his look of satiation didn't falter.

"Like, seriously?" –Sam asked with disbelief apparent in his voice.

Lucifer nodded with a tiny smile.

Wow, and here was Sam hoping for a game of poker with the Devil. Maybe put his soul on the table.

Sam chuckled absently and asked for a stack of cards from the bartender.

-/-

An hour later and Sam was laughing his ass off. Lucifer couldn't understand a single game they played, and dammit if it wasn't funny as hell.

He even convinced him to put on a bowler hat the bartender had laying around, while he smoked a big cigar. Lucifer seemed eager to do anything Sam wanted him to and even though that should be a scary thought it was too amusing to concentrate on the scary part.

Sam may have been laughing on Lucifer's regard all night, but Lucifer seemed to be taking it all well. Like, he would do anything to make Sam laugh, and that sort of felt you know... Warm, or some girly shit Dean would call him a bitch for.

"Oh." –Lucifer suddenly stopped dealing cards and looked over Sam with shock in his eyes.

"What?" –Sam asked puzzled.

"That's my song!" –And Lucifer was out of his seat in a second.

Sure enough 'Dancing with myself' by Billy Idol was blasting through the bar.

"Dance with me." –Lucifer said with a warm smile, his hand extended towards Sam.

"No way, dude." –Sam wasn't a dancer. Never was. Dancing made him feel awkward and he stood out with his great form like a giraffe amongst rabbits in a zoo.

"Come. Please." –Were Lucifer's last words before he made his way to the small group of dancing individuals.

And wow, talk about smooth.

Lucifer, in that leather jacket, those tight pants, and stark blond hair, and oh my God those fucking movements had Billy Idol on spot.

Sure enough, the other people ( some leering men ) noticed too, joining with him, laughing and doing a weak impersonation of his dancing.

Lucifer seemed full of energy as he swung his body side to side, legs shuffling beneath him, knees bending towards his arms.

And finally he turned towards Sam, a wide grin plastered on his face, and with an opened hand beckoned him towards the dance floor.

Mesmerized by what he saw with a thought of 'Fuck it', he stood up and towards Lucifer who's grin stretched into a full on smile as Sam joined him.

"I've gotta tell ya, you might suck at cards, but you own this." –Sam said with a smile as he leaned towards Lucifer, as the music grew louder, the bartender noticing that more people stood up to dance.

"We all have our stronger side." –Lucifer smiled as he kept shuffling beneath Sam.

"Yeah, like, I suck at dancing. I don't know what I'm doing here." –Sam said with an awkward chuckle glancing down as this off beat shifting feet.

"Here." –Lucifer said as he put both of his hands around Sam's waist, pulling him a tad closer, flush against his own body. Sam couldn't help but think how they fit together.

Lucifer's fuller form, against his own, big rough hand at the dip of his back guiding him gently, and the way he was just a breath shorter than him, giving just the right angle to kiss...

So he did.

Lost in the moment and his own emotions he slipped his own lips over Lucifer's who gave the leading off to Sam, giving him space to decide how to do this.

It was funny how Lucifer was always the one pushing, and now that he had Sam where he wanted, he almost slipped out, giving Sam room to take whatever he wanted.

And Sam wanted. He slid his hands up Lucifer's arms, squeezing lightly, to his shoulders, up his neck and carded them into his soft blond hair.

To this Lucifer slid his own hands lower and squeezed his ass lightly, making Sam jump a little, a silent smirk playing at his lips.

But the moment was soon ruined by a loud catcall and the two broke off abruptly. Sam blushed wildly, running his hand through his hair as he dropped his gaze at his feet. Lucifer though didn't feel ashamed, instead he shook his head wildly searching out the asshole that had the balls to interrupt them.

"Let's just... go." –Sam whispered to Lucifer, whose hawk eyed stare immediately softened upon hearing Sam.

"Where to?"

"My place."

**Yay, the other chapter is finally up, so I hope you all liked it.**

**And let me just thank to all of the people who reviewed you all mean so much to me, every word means a lot. And as you can see I keep your suggestions in mind as I write so keep em coming and hopefully I don't disappoint.**

**Also if you're interested in more Samifer I have another story which is tagged as a Dean/Castiel one but Samifer is also in there, so if you're Samifer starved go there. I also have another ficlet, but it's just that, a ficlet. :)**

**PS: If you have a weird/cracky/fluffy samifer request I'm in. :)**

**And please, if you'd care to leave a review, it gives great motivation. :)**


End file.
